


Hunger

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Demon AU, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Fucked Stupid, Knotting, M/M, Older Derek Hale, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Succubus Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr: Are prompts open? feel free to ignore. 40 year old werewolf Derek/ Succubus Stiles. Derek is a hot experienced werewolf who can keep up with Stiles hunger, Stiles can takes whatever Derek can dish out and looks like all his shameful jailbait fantasies. Rough sex, knotting, come inflation, and Derek using Stile' little demon horns as a hold to pull him back on his dick.+Anon on tumblr wanted: Hey can you write a story where Derek has to train Stiles to take his very BIG cock and then after taking it for the first time Stiles becomes addicted to Dereks dick and he wants to have it in him all the time?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 942
Collections: Teen Wolf





	Hunger

Derek had barely shut the door behind him when a small, lean figure threw himself at him. Derek easily caught Stiles and leaned into the dirty kiss he was being given. Derek groped Stiles’ bare ass, loving that he never wore clothes when he was inside of Derek’s home. 

“You’re finally home, I’m starving!” Stiles whined when their kiss broke, eyes black with hungry and his small fangs protruding from his plush pink lips. His cute, red curled horns just poking out from the short brunet hair he was sporting in this form.

“I fed you before I went to work,” Derek walked them over to the couch in the living room still holding Stiles up in his arms. 

“That was hours ago! You’ve ruined me, I used to be able to go months without feeding now I need it multiple times a day!” Stiles complained as Derek dropped him onto the couch before straddling the succubus’ chest while undoing his jeans. 

“Like you’re complaining, you’re a greedy little slut after all.” Derek reminded as he slapped his large hardening cock against Stiles’ cheek while the demon moaned and stuck out his tongue impatiently. 

“You turned me into a greedy slut,” Stiles muttered before moaning as the older man shoved his cock into his mouth without warning. 

“Like you’re complaining,” Derek repeated with a grunt as he used one hand to grab onto the back of the couch as Stiles lapped at his cock eagerly. Derek rocked his hips, smacking his balls against the young demon’s chin lewdly as Stiles swallowed down his cock.

Stiles’ small claws pricked against Derek’s thighs through his jeans as Stiles clung to them, urging Derek to fuck his mouth. Derek upped his speed, knowing the succubus could handle it and so much more. Just the thought of it made his balls draw up and when Stiles deep-throated his cock suddenly Derek was thrown over the edge.

Derek let out something close to a roar with his eyes flashing gold as he spilled down Stiles’ throat, feeling the young demon swallow greedily.

“Mm, that took the edge off,” Stiles commented, licking his lips when Derek pulled his cock out of his mouth. Stiles’ pure black eyes were slowly clearing up as his body converted Derek’s cum into energy. Derek used his thumb to gather up a bead of cum Stiles had missed and rumbled when Stiles locked eyes with him as he slowly licked the older werewolf’s thumb clean. 

“I’m still hungry, Daddy.” Stiles batted his eyelashes as he played his trump card, something he knew Derek would always cave to. Derek’s resolve crumbled at that title and he knew it was wrong, but hearing it coming from Stiles who looked young enough to have been the star of all his jailbait fantasies made Derek stiffen up instantly. 

“Go wait for Daddy in bed,” Derek rumbled and Stiles’ lit up before he disappeared from under Derek on the couch, no doubt reappearing in the master bedroom. 

Derek dragged a hand down his face before shucking his clothes knowing he wouldn’t need them for the rest of the day and headed up to the bedroom where Stiles was waiting. 

Stiles was lounging on the bed, slender fingers toying with his pink nipples while his small cock was standing erect from his crotch and Derek could see wetness between those perky ass cheeks. Stiles had adjusted to Derek’s innermost desires in a partner and had decided to stay like this and Derek loved it, feeling like a filthy old man each time he touched the succubus’ young body. 

“I’ve been waiting for Daddy, I’m so empty.” Stiles pouted as he parted his legs and used two fingers to spread his pink rim open for Derek to see. 

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy’s going to fill you to the brim,” Derek promised in a dark tone of voice as he climbed onto the bed before flipping Stiles forcefully onto his stomach before pulling him up so he was on all fours. 

Stiles moaned at the easy way he was manhandled by the older werewolf and wiggled his ass before whimpering when Derek smacked one of his cheeks in a silent warning. 

“Don’t be impatient, Daddy will fuck you when he’s good and ready,” Derek warned as he took his time lubing up his erection before tapping the fat head teasingly against Stiles’ waiting hole. Stiles bit his lower lip, a bead of blood forming thanks to the sharp point of his fang as he twisted the sheets of the bed around his claws as he waited obediently for Derek to fuck him. 

The first time it had been slow and steady as Derek had the largest cock the young succubus had ever taken so Derek had taken his time inching his length inside of the succubus’ tight ass. Now however, Stiles was completely and utterly addicted and Derek had never been happier. 

Derek reached up and curled his fingers around Stiles’ rather durable horns and used this new leverage to yank Stiles back onto his cock. Stiles wailed in pleasure as he was suddenly split open on the older man’s cock. 

Derek set a brutal pace knowing full well that the succubus could take it and used his hold on Stiles’ horns to yank him back onto his cock each time. Stiles’ body trembled as his small cock spurted out cum almost constantly as his small body was repeatedly forced back onto the werewolf’s massive cock, flat stomach bulging obscenely each time. Stiles’ tongue had lolled out of his open mouth and drool was dripping down his chin and throat as his eyes went hazy as the older man behind him fucked him stupid. 

“Fuck, you love it when Daddy fucks you like this don’t you boy?” Derek grunted as he watched Stiles’ hole take every inch of his thick cock over and over as he fucked into the young succubus’ tight body. 

“Daddy!” Stiles squealed helplessly as he felt Derek’s knot starting to swell and catch on his puffy rim. 

“Gonna knot you boy, gonna pump your tiny stomach full of my cum,” Derek growled as he yanked Stiles’ back onto his forming cock, loving the wail he got in reply as his knot tied them together properly. 

Stiles whined as hot cum began to flood him, his stomach started to swell and inflate with the copious amounts of cum Derek was releasing into him. Stiles’ eyes cleared to a whiskey brown colour and he collapsed face-first down onto the bed, mewling and purring in contentment as his body took the werewolf’s cum and converted every drop of it. 

“Are you full now boy?” Derek asked as he cupped the way Stiles’ stomach was swelling smugly. 

“So much, thank you, Daddy.” Stiles slurred as he drooled against the sheets below his cheek but his lips were turned upwards in a smile. Derek hummed feeling just as content as Stiles sounded, he was glad he had picked Stiles up in that bar that one night and even gladder that Stiles decided to stay.


End file.
